Learning Love
by ENY0
Summary: 10 years ago, I lost everything, including knowing what love was. For the last 5 years at Hogwarts, I've slowly managed to make some friends  and plenty of enemies  along the way. I may seem like I know what I'm doing, but really, I don't. AU 1976 Remus,
1. Off to a Start

Welcome to Learning Love by Enyo.

**Summary:**

10 years ago, I lost everything, including knowing what love was. For the last 5 years at Hogwarts, I've slowly managed to make some friends (and plenty of enemies) along the way. I may seem like I know what I'm doing, but really I don't. AU 1976 RemusXOC

**AN:** This is an AU with a slight crossover with Aventura, one of my favourite manga series (if anyone knows where to get the English translation of volumes 4 and 5, please message me ^^). It's only a few characters, so you don't need to know what that manga is. No flames please, and reviews are much likes as to know how I'm doing. I apologize in advance for any OOCness for I've only read up to the 3rd book about a decade ago, but have watched all the movies to date, and things are adjusted to fit into the story too. I will be also be bring some oriental culture into this fanfiction, and a bunch of other mythological beings from all over the globe. And also, it's more school life in the beginning before the rest of it start, and it might seem more like a SiriusXOC but it's not.

**Disclaimer: **If you recognize something from somewhere, then I most likely don't own it, him, her or thing. Most of the places, spells and characters will belong to J.K. Rowling. A hand full of characters from Adventura belong to Shin Midorikawa, but they're all out of character from the manga. There are a bunch of OCs just because there's not enough people to make a class and I own them (and probably anything else that you don't recognize).

Please copy this into your mind and project it onto the other chapters. It's annoying for me to write and for you to read (or scroll through) every time. ^.^

Now for some **warnings:** Gore (expect plenty), violence, swearing and a lot of randomness ('cause anything can happen and anything goes).

I hope you enjoy! ^^

**1****st**** Bell – Off to a Start**

"I can't believe you," I huffed, crossing my arms and tapping my foot in frustration.

"I'm sitting here at the moment, aren't I?" a deep voice said calmly. It was a voice I heard a lot, and I was the one to hear it plenty more now than anyone else on this depressing world. The young man, sitting across from me, flipped to the next page of the Daily Prophet he was reading.

"But _why_? Why _this_ year?" I demanded sounding quite childish, I believe.

"I feel like leaving Evelyn Estate for a longer period."

"Then why take up _this_ job? Did you _have to _become my teacher? I actually have to take this course, Riv."

"It's Professor Riventzel to you, Seiki," he corrected coolly, as I lost mine. Allow me to interrupt my rampage here to tell you a bit about…anything really…. Qualfer Riventzel, Hogwarts' new Defence Against the Dark Art's professor, and…we happen to live in the same building…house…well, mainly just the summer, seeing that I'm clearly a student, of which happened to be Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He's a more beautiful than handsome man: delicate features, smooth fair skin, a head fully of thick black hair. Heck, if he cross-dressed, I wouldn't know he was a guy. He's a little on the short side to boot, but still taller than me.

But there are parts of him that had people keep their distance away from him. For one, half his face, the right side, was covered by an Obsidian mask. There's a silvery sheen to the stone, and was finely craved to look like the happy face of the drama masks. Just to put it out there, he isn't much of a comedian. He's a very dark man and usually in black. Now, back to the situation at hand:

His deep amethyst coloured eye often peered over the paper (you can only see one. I've only seen one in all the years I've known him, about 11 years now), which he hasn't done since he opened the damn newspaper. "Where are you going?" I don't know if his right eye worked. I had my doubts it did. He has a mask over it and he never bothered to move his long bangs from falling into his line of sight, well, only for the right eye. I've never seen what's under the mask. He can't remove it. Technique he could, but he would most likely die from it: the Mask Curse. Someone somewhere mentioned its dark power and I never bothered to ask, so I don't know what it does.

"_Out, and don't follow me,_" I growled out angrily. Maybe I should calm down before I miss the floor and drop my trunk on my foot.

"We're on a moving train. Where do you think you can go?" he questioned, his eye falling down to the written words once more.

"Ugh, I have a life here, _Professor Riv._ Stay out of it."

"Are you going to be this moody all year long?" I had been throwing this temper since we started out on this journey to the Hogwarts Castle, which was when I found out about his new job.

"Will be if you stick your nose in my school life here. You just stay as my professor and I'll behave civilly with you."

"I'm still your friend, no matter what happens, Seiki."

I paused at the doorway of the compartment. It was just the two of us in there. The war going on with Voldemort reining his terror down on our world had the train more empty than it should be, too many people dropping dead I suppose. A few of my classmates have already died in this war out of casualties or from their family. I sighed heavily, letting my hand slip from the notch for opening the door. "Don't mix me up with my brother…. I'm not your responsibility, Qualfer…." I slipped out of the room letting the door slam shut by itself.

I growled in irritation, when I was jerked back onto my arse. I stood up just ready about ready to tear of the head of the idiot but found my clothing stuck between the doorframe and door. I violently jerked the door open, "Sei – " pulled my cloak out of the gap and proceeded to storm down the hall with my trunk nosily clattering behind me.

_-Remus' POV-_

'It's around here, if I remember correctly,' I thought, not being able to locate the compartment my friends occupied before I left to be briefed on the Prefect duties. "Where is it…? Where could they be – Oof."

"Shit!" a soft voice swore as I looked down at where the crashing sounded ended, and there, on her sitting on her trunk with her hands behind her as support, was Seiki. She seemed to be very angry at the moment, seething mad.

I held my hand out to her. "Are you alright, Seiki?"

The young girl (she's actually in my year so we were the same age,) glanced up with her large celestine eyes. "…Remus?" She took my hand and I pulled her up. She only came up to my shoulders and her long black hair fell down to her waist. Her small hands patted her uniform trying to straighten it out. I smiled a little; she was wearing the shirt she usually doesn't. It wasn't her loose, large and wrinkled shirt that she's usually seen. This one was ironed and neat. "Thanks….Sorry about running into you. I wasn't paying attention as to where I was going." She, rather violently, jerked her trunk upright.

"Are you okay? You look a little upset."

She smiled softly, shaking her head. "It's nothing."

"Moony! There you are! Oh, you found my sweetheart!" Sirius yelled, poking his head out of some compartment I had passed. "Come sit with us, Hun."

I watched the girl thinking something over before grinning happily at Sirius. She glanced up at me. "Come on, Remus. Let's get going before more people start running into you." She tugged my sleeve behind her with her trunk as she dragged both of us. "Hey, Sirius."

"How's your summer?" he asked her, grabbing her trunk and throwing it up onto the rack. "Sit here." He grabbed her by the waist and tugged her down with him as he flopped onto a seat.

"Did you have to bring your girlfriends in here, Sirius?" James sighed.

"It's Seiki, James. Not one of Sirius' girlfriends," she corrected, trying to peel the hands off her hips as she shifted onto the seat instead of sitting on Sirius' leg. I ended up settling on the spot next to her. I doubt she noticed since she was half in my lap, trying to get away from Sirius.

Meet Seiki Narusei, the only consistent girl in Sirius Black's life for the last year and a half or so. There as Lily Evans, but that was because of James Potter. Seiki was most definitely not the playboy's type, so none of us understand his actions towards her. She wasn't the busty blonds or secretly wild brunettes he talks about. Neither was she gunning for him or was so utterly innocent that the Black can't help but want to taint. She's rather plain compared to all the other girls of Hogwarts, well besides those stunning eyes of gems. She had somehow caught Sirius' eye some time after he turned 15.

"Sirius, stop! My arse hurts from falling on it so many times today!" she cried and then paused. She looked up at me and grinned nervously. "I'm sorry, Remus." She slid onto the seat between the two of us. "Sirius! Stop!" She started laughing, trying to get away from Sirius, which ended up with her falling to the ground, on her buttocks…again. "Ow…." She rubbed the area she landed on, jingling the pair of bells on a very worn leather rope on her left wrist. The bells were crystals (Moonstones: one a dark grey almost black and the other a translucent white, and both with a pale blue film like tint) in a special shape that fit together into a sphere like heart.

"You haven't answered my question yet, Sweetheart," the Black smirked, pulling her up onto the seat.

"I'm not some teddy bear you can throw around and tickle, Sirius," the girl huffed, standing up. She sat on the other side of me when I was motioned to move over. I wasn't going to get in between the two emotionally but I was stuck physically. "What question are you talking about anyways?" James looked up from the chessboard he was playing against Peter. I shrugged, not knowing how to get out from under the two teens talking over me.

"I asked how was your summer."

Seiki shrugged, pouting a bit. "Same as last year. You, love?" She motioned to her left forearm. She was referring to the Dark Mark. How this innocent looking girl knew of it, I don't know, but she knew that this was the summer Sirius would have been recruited. She's not one to read the papers or anything, so I'm clueless to her knowledge of this matter.

Sirius rolled up his sleeves showing her with a proud grin. She grinned back and they high fived. They looked as if they were talking through smiles; some language beyond me, and most likely James and Peter too. We often find ourselves pondering translations, all of which were rather hilarious and ridicules. They laughed out together and Sirius shoved me to the window seat so he could move into the seat next to the Japanese girl. She's not some transfer student; she's been going to Hogwarts since I have. 'Yes! I am out of that potential mess!' I mentally cheered.

A potential mess because for over a year, these two have been playing some flirting game, as Sirius left a growing path of broken hearts. He always came back to this single girl who has never said yes to anyone asking her out. How she doesn't fall prey to the Black charms is a mystery to all; she just keeps refusing him.

"Oh! Oh! Look what I've got here!" he pulled out a sack and Seiki screamed, jumping up. "HAHAHA! That was priceless! The look on your face just now wa…Uh-oh…."

"Uh-oh is right, mate," she growled, looking positively murderous. One of the few things to throw her into such a state was…bugs, and Sirius had just opened a bag full of centipedes in her face. He leapt for the door, running down the hall as she gave chase.

James shook his head. "Even I know you can't do that if you ever want to date the girl," he said, and that alone was saying something, saying a lot. How could Sirius of all people mess this up? "Still, she should say yes and be rid of Sirius' bugging."

"From what I heard it's impossible to get that girl to go out with you," Peter said adding his two-cent. "Checkmate, Prongs."

"What? Ugh…. What are you blokes taking this year?"

"I'm hoping to continue most of my subjects."

"Same here," I agreed.

"What's Lily taking this year?" James asked me. "Did she tell you?"

I sighed heavily and nodded. "All 10 subjects same as last year."

"…Merlin, I can't take on all that and be Quidditch Captain." Peter and I shook our heads silently agreeing that our friends were in a hopeless love. James had pulled out a parchment and started to map out the courses that Lily was taking and trying to figure out if it'd work with him. "Why does she have to take so many bloody classes?" Ignoring James, I pulled out a novel I was reading and Peter went to talk with the Trolley Lady. James and Sirius were in similar situations but the difference being that James was stuck in an unrequited love as Sirius had a line of girls he was going through like tissue paper.

** ! **

**AN:** Please review ^^, much appreciated. (Already working on the 2nd chapter.)


	2. First Letters and Breakfast

**2****nd**** Bell – First Letters and Breakfast of the School Year**

_-Remus' POV-_

At the first breakfast of the school year, I sat there anxiously waiting for the letter that has come on September 2nd for the last few years, 4 years to be exact. I could still remember the first letter I received from this mysterious person. It was on the night able next to the hospital bed I occupied after the first full moon at Hogwarts, 6th of September 1971. It was sitting atop of a large slab of chocolate.

**To the boy going through a tough time, **

**Hmmm, it seems that I'm an utter failure in following rules, so I do hope you keep this a secret between the two of us.**

**I was wandering about in the Forbidden Forest, the name itself looks self-explanatory enough but it didn't seem to get through my think skull. I was out there for the last few nights, exploring from not being able to fall asleep. I found the perfect distance to run to and back. There's an abandon shack on the outskirts of Hogsmeade; it's a pretty interesting place. I wonder what kind of people lived there before. **

**But last night went very different; I never expected to run into you there. It was quite the heart racing night, but by the moon's fall I was left with an innocent looking sandy blond haired boy. I didn't know what to do, so I figured I should bring you back to the shack, incase the professors were looking for you (having spotted you at the Sorting Ceremony, though your name escapes me).**

**Your little secret is safe with me. I've finished my qualms with your kind some time ago. I hope you can make the most of the time here at Hogwarts, a place in a world of its own. Where we can be innocent children, once more.**

**Now for the real reason for this letter: I'm quite sure you're worried about the taste of blood you woke to, since you have no bite marks on yourself. Don't fret too much. I'm pretty unscathed for running about partially blind from all the darkness of the forest at night, but there was obviously the full moon to light parts of my way. The blood is most definitely not mine or another human's. A bird sort of flew into your mouth…. So that's what the huge slab of chocolate is for. It should be plenty enough to rid the taste, I hope….**

**Signed, **

** A concerned soul.**

The first thought that came to mind was that I was going to be charted off to Azkaban before the day's out, but it never happened. There wasn't even a whisper of a werewolf on grounds. The person who wrote the letter never said anything to anyone it seemed. There were also some words that told me this person knew what a werewolf does when trapped by itself on a full moon. A few days later I received another letter from this person. It talked about the professors and school events, what was amusing among them. After that, it wasn't until the full moon before I received another, actually another two: one the morning of wishing me a peace night, and the second arriving the day after with chocolates. The writer has learned my name by then, knowing that my roommates and I were behind te stink bomb fiascos in the girls' bathroom. There was a hold on the letters over summer, and when I started to miss them, they would start up again, on September 2nd, today.

I smiled spotting the mainly white barred owl coming down the Gryffindor table among the many brown ones delivering the Daily Prophet or letters from home. He landed in front of me with more grace than I could ever achieve. He held out the letter with his beak and I gave it a slice of fruit in thanks. I reached forward to pick up the box he was handing onto by the string wrapped around it, wondering what the contents was. 'Chocolate probably.'

There were other things delivered, like Christmas and Birthday presents, though even those were mainly chocolate. I've received a bag of marbles made of different crystals, but mainly freshly made chocolates. I've sent a couple of things, having started to replying the letters midway through 3rd year, once I noticed that it was the same barred owl delivering the letters. I sent the person my favourite novel and I have yet to receive a reply about it, maybe they didn't like it. Mainly, I send candy, the person mentioned liking candy; I mostly stuck to Honeydukes' chocolates. One must like chocolate for making it all the time.

I neatly opened the envelope and gently unfolded the letter at my own peace. Everyone was busy as usual: James was fawning over Lily, who was stabbing irritably at her eggs; Peter was playing chess with himself; and Sirius was looking for Seiki, who happened, like every other day, was rather late for breakfast (after the first week or so, he'll start moving onto the other girls in the school).

**Dear R.J.L.,**

**I hope you're feeling better after the summer. If more chocolates would make you feel better, send a word. I can always find some time to make more. Anything else I can do, would work too, to keep your mind off the lass. I really hope you'll move on from Cross. And I'm sorry for the brief letter, I'm rather frazzled over the mess with Voldemort. **

**I see that Sirius is smiling and flirting as usual. My hats off to his escape from the Dark Lord. I'm taking a wild jab that the Potters took the young Black in. Well, I'm sure the four of you are mighty happy over this particular news. I don't understand why the girls think they're the one, the one to keep the loose canon. It amuses me to an extent. I predict buckets more tears in his wake. What 'bout you? Anyone else catching your eye, handsome **(I could here the laughter behind this line)**? I'm sure there are girls eyeing you.**

**Well, in the box there are the usual chocolates, plus three with some orange peels in them (nicked the peels from the house elve). Also, inside there is a work of sugar art. I'm attempting sugar pulling and that is the first thing I successfully made without it looking like a blob of mess. I did try my flower but it turned out wonky. It's editable. I hope it cheers your day a little.**

**Resting from the hectic day,**

It was signed with a quickly sketched carnation on a patch of white paint. I smiled a little. The person was worried about me. The chocolates were handmade since 2nd year. Absolutely delicious treat. At times I believe the person a girl, but at other times a boy spoke through the words. So I was clueless of this person. All I knew was that the view of this person of the world was that of a cold one. This person understood the cruel works, but this person has helped me through the hard times with words on paper and chocolates, and now even works of sugar.

I slipped the dated letter back into its envelope, and that in between my textbook pages to keep it straight. I've kept each and every one of these letters. I opened the box and pocketed the chocolates. I lifted the box half the size of the original and peeled away the lid. Inside was a simple stem with five white flowers. Lily of the Valley. I smiled at the work. It was simple looking but I couldn't even begin to imagine the process or make such a thing. Well, maybe except melt the sugar. Maybe the person was from Ravenclaw. It's where the smart students go.

-Seiki's POV-

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I swore, leaping out of bed when I spotted the time on my clock. Good thing I can clean up and change for the day at the same time (it saves a bit of time as I jump around like an idiot). My morning routine was simple enough: teeth brushing, cloth changing, face washing (simple 3 steps: wet, soap, rinse and maybe 4 for dry.), and hair combing. I wasted a couple of seconds regrabbing the strap I missed of my messenger style bag. I flew out of the room and down the stairs as fast as my feet would take me for just walking up (Body's all stiff at the joints).

Our room had an obvious split into four sections, one for each occupant. It was just the first morning and it looked like it did anytime of the past in here, minus the summer. Lily Evans, hers was neat and tidy. Books laid out for quick access from the bed. She's a studious girl. Top student. Zeva Sparks, she has her posters up of the best Quidditch players, her heroes, her role models. Her bed was made like Lily's, but with human flaws, some wrinkles. Gryffindor's Chaser, James passing buddy since their 2nd year. Alexia Cross, the girliest of the three of us, has her make up and clothing everywhere in her area. There were pictures of Sirius all over her things too. She was the flower of the four of us. And lastly, moi; my things were locked in the wardrobe or trunk, and my bed was a thrown mess. That was all in my area; it was quite barren I admit, but nothing was safe out (had some vandalism in the past).

I crashed into Sirius' side as I leapt into my seat, kicking my pack under the bench. "G'morning," I mumbled out as I bit into a pear. I was doing multiple things again: buttering toast, eating fruit and grabbing the sugar (I like sugar on my toast), which Sirius happened to pass to me before I fell over from not paying any attention.

"Morning sleepy head," he greeted. "Sleep well, Sweetheart?" Sirius smiled his signature charm.

"It's to early in the morning to be so…whatever it is that you do…" I yawned. "Hey, I'm using that."

"So am I."

"You two should just forget about the toast and just split the butter to eat," Lily commented. The bread is a means to eat butter, as she says. I don't think she understands how delicious butter is.

"That's not half. You clearly cut more for yourself."

I stuck my tongue out at him as Lily shook her head. "Don't cut fingers off over butter," she warned, shoving another platter of butter our way. "_Children_."

Remembering something as I tore into the butter and sugar soaked toast; I fumbled around in my book bag and pulled out a box. I slammed it on the table between Siruis and I, shoving it over to him. "A congratulations." His smile dropped, glancing at the box to me and back. He hesitantly reached for it and I chuckled at his nervousness. "It's nothing dangerous, Sirius."

He opened the lid and blinked at the yellow rose next to the red one. He took them out and they transformed into the original origami form. "…What does this mean…?"

"Joy, happiness and excitement. I think is suits you at the moment," I stated lightly as I reached over Peter's chess board for more toast and butter, seems that we cleaned out the area we were sitting at. Sirius stared at the folded paper some more, grinning like an idiot instead of his signature smile. He leaned over and planted a large and long smooch on my cheek. My eyes widened, not only was I seeing my life flash before my eyes (his fan girls were terrifying), his lips were covered in butter. "I just washed my face, Sirius," I whined, wiping the butter off. He ignored the world and slung his arm around my shoulders. "I like this side of you more." I gave him a soft smile, one he brought out in me. It was like watching an innocent child.

"Nothing will ruin my mood for a long while. I got one of Seiki's folding thingies! Two for that!" The origami I make were charmed to be their real counterparts for around 10 seconds after being hit by light before changing back to paper. I don't make a lot of them. Takes a lot of time to make the origami let alone the complicated spells to make them into something real. I only make them for special occasions and I think escaping the fate of a Death Eater is mighty special.

I was rocked side to side as Sirius hummed some merry tune. I glanced over to Lily's pissed off form storm out of the room once she got her schedule. 'James must have been bothering her again.' Not that I have been paying any attention to them. I took ours, mine and Sirius (he's of to Lala-Land and McGonagall seemed to understand), schedules and looked them over as I gnawed on the crust. "We're taking Care of Magical Creatures together."

"What's your other elective? Oh, hey, you dropped quite a few classes…." He was solemn for about a second before floating back to Lala-Land.

"I'm not all too good at my studies," I mumbled.

"Hey, what's that, Moony?" Remus looked up from the sugar flower in his hand. "Looks neat."

"Lily of the Valley," answered the boy, looking very sheepish for some reason. "Someone made it for me…."

"Oh? Secret admirer?" Sirius grinned, leaning forwards and pulling me along since his arm was still around my shoulders. "Is it glass?"

"It's sugar," I answered, trying to push back to get room between the table and my chest. He's strong…. I get that he should be, being a Beater and all, but at least give me to breathing room! I'm not some utterly flat-chested bloke! "Are you going to eat it?"

"No…." He placed it back into the box. "It's a beautiful piece."

"If you're not going to eat it, use a Unbreakable Charm. Logically, it should keep," I suggested with a soft smile.

"Since when are you logical, Hun?" Sirius joked and I shoved him with my shoulder.

"Seiki!" I yelped at the hand that clasped on my shoulder. Sirius smacked the hand away. "Oi, Padfoot!" It was James.

"Don't scare my sweetheart." Sirius was smothering me like I was some life size teddy bear, as always. (I'm going to have hell to pay with his fan girls….)

"Finally going out?"

"Nope," I answered, unburying my head. (Hey look! I'm an ostrich!) "What can I help you with?"

"Quidditch, what else?" the bespectacled boy said crossing his arms. 'Okay, I obviously knew what he was after at the beginning of the year, _before_ tryouts.'

I smirked. "You're going to have to work for it, Potter."

"Come on! I need you, Seiki! You'll be the final bit to Gryffindor's total domination!" I shook my head. "Why not? Don't you have any house pride?"

"Not all too much, but I'll always cheer for my two troublemaker friends."

"What do you want?" I shrugged, making James frowned heavily in thought. Suddenly, my head felt funny, like it was gaining weight and fast too, until it started to hurt. "…Antlers…."

"Your fan girls, both of yours, are a pain in the arse," I gritted out, feeling the growing antlers. "More Sirius'."

"I can't help the fact that I have _so_ many fans, Hun," the Black smirked. I elbowed his ribs. He most certainly is getting away scot-free.

And now James was smirking. "How 'bout we keep them off you? Protect you form them."

"Hmmm…." It would work for the most part. "Maybe, but having you two around me more is just going to get worse."

I heard someone getting up, so I turned around and found Remus with his wand out. I backed away, knocking my newly acquired antlers against James' glasses and face before the wand tapped the. With a painful crack, the antlers fell off with a yelp from James (they landed on his foot. Speaking about being at the wrong place at the wrong time). "I'll help out too," the sandy blond said.

"Thanks," I smiled, rubbing the spots the antlers grew out of. I peeled Sirius' arm off me, getting to my feet. "I'm going to go talk to Lily about the tutoring lessons…."

"I'll come with," James grinned, running his hand through his hair.

I chuckled, shaking my head. "I need to get of bit of talking done. Can't have you interrupting, James."

"I'm going to protect you from fan girls," he grinned wider.

"Bug her once I'm finished, but don't let her know I gave you permission, James."

"Cross my heart."

I grabbed my book bag and turned to Sirius and Remus (Peter was still playing chess). "See you guys in Charms." I smiled at James and we headed out. 'Jeeze they've all grown a bunch every summer.' Currently, I'm the shortest of the group. I came up to Sirius' collarbone, Remus' shoulders, James' neck, Lily's chin, and Peter's nose or eyes (can't be sure since I haven't really stood next to him since exams). I had been the tallest back when we were in 1st year, but that was 6 years ago.

-Remus' POV-

Sirius whirled around once the pair left, eyes sharp and interrogating. "Who really sent the sugar flowers?" he demanded.

"I don't know. Came by owl," I shrugged. 'Well, I knew who it's from but just not who that person is….'

"Do you remember the owl?"

"…Yeah…."

"Send a letter back to the person then. Simple. If you want to know who they are, that is."

"Thinking on it."

"You deserve a sweet girl to love you, Remus." With that, Sirius was happily opening and closing the box with the two roses he was so excited about. Seiki's Origami pieces were much sought after in these halls. The professors of hers each received one for Christmas. It would always stay on their desk for the rest of the school year. Lily received one at the same time since she started to tutor her. Among the rest of the students, only a handful had some, and they would always show it off. Mostly girls had them, usually a gift from their boyfriends who had to work hard to get Seiki to make one.

I've seen her make them before. She hand folded each one. I would compare the feeling of her turning flat paper into works of arts to a Muggle watching magic happen. A sense of awe. Each fold was confident and sure. It's not like she doesn't like making origami. She makes plenty, and if you catch her making one, you could ask her for it. She'd give it happily. You could even request it. But there's a catch, they weren't charmed to come alive. We all have a couple of the non-charmed ones….somewhere…..

"Let's get going. Class is going to start soon," Sirius stated. We gathered our things and headed to Charms.

"There you are, Remus," Lily said, getting away from James and dragging Seiki, who was pretending to not see James' flirting by folding paper (there was a pile of cranes on a desk and some other students were pilfering them *cough*Ravenclaws*cough*), behind her. "How busy are you going to be this year? Have you dropped any classes this year?"

"Yeah, two courses."

She held her hand out for my schedule so I forked it over as her eyes darted through the list. "You'll be alright for Care of Magical Creatures, yes?" Lily said, facing Seiki who meekly nodded. That confused me, Seiki was just a little less confident than James and Sirius (who are overflowing with it) so her behaviour had me confused. "Remus, how would you like to be a tutor?" she asked, holding the piece of paper back to me.

"…Seiki?" I took a completely unwild jab at who we were talking about. A teacher had set this up back some years ago, and it just so happened to stick.

"Yup. It's not difficult. She just sucks at learning from textbooks. Most of the time you only have to read it to her and she'll understand. There are times she doesn't get it and it can get take awhile for her understand the concept. And pronunciations, she can't do them to save her life. That's about it."

"I'm still here…" I heard Seiki mutter softly, her face red to her ears.

"I'm taking 10 course this year and I highly doubt I have time to tutor Seiki. I was wondering if you could possibly take my place." Lily pulled Seiki into a hug (I think all her friends see her as a teddy bear swinging her about).

"Sure," I nodded.

"Thanks, Remus." She grinned and turned to the girl. "See? I wouldn't leave you out in the cold." With that, Lily wondered off before James could get a sound out of his open mouth. He followed her anyways as Seiki stayed in front of me.

"Thank you, Remus," Seiki bowed. "This means a lot to me."

"Which classes do you have?" She handed over her schedule with a gentle smile. "When do you want to meet?"

She shrugged. "Whenever works." At that, Professor Flitwick came into the room as the school bells chimed. Seiki smiled, bowing her head politely and went off to slip into the seat next to Zeva, her usual spot since 4th year, next to Lily, was preoccupied by James.

Sitting down next to Peter, I pulled out a parchment and thought over whether or not I should ask my mysterious friend about them. I know them on a personal level, but I don't know their name or even gender, though I'm leaning towards a girl more than a guy. I know that this person had a rough time and had spent a lot of time with another werewolf. That and that they're horrible with following rules.

** ! **

**AN:** Please review ^^, much appreciated.


	3. Let the Games Begin

**3****rd**** Bell – Let the Games Begin.**

_-Seiki's POV-_

"Zephyr what do you have there?" I greeted the Barred Owl, who's been in my care the last few years, as he landed next to me. I patted his head as I took the letter from him. "No name." I unfolded the parchment and started to read, knowing just whom it was written by.

**Dear Aries,**

**We are all grateful for Sirius' escape this summer, and you are correct that the Potters have taken him in. I'm getting over the break up with Alexia now. Thanks for asking. The sugar flowers you made were beautiful. I'm not going to eat them. I can't bring myself to and besides, I wouldn't know where to start if I was. **

**In the last letter you mentioned that you were 'frazzled over Voldemort,' and that has me worried. From that I know of you, you're far from supporting him. So does that mean you're in trouble? Like Sirius was? If you are and there is some way I could help, please don't hesitate to ask me. I need to know that my first friend after my infection is safe.**

**There's something else that has been bother me. It concerns you. I don't know who you are and yet you seem to be always watching over me all these years. I would love to meet you, face to face. I would really like to know who you are. I can't even figure out what gender you are. I thought you were a girl at first, but then after awhile, you sometimes sound like a guy. (I'm sorry if that had offended you.) I know that you're a sixth or seventh year. I suspect that you might be in Ravenclaw from your wise words. But maybe you're in Gryffindor for wandering the Forbidden Forest on a full moon having known about werewolves. Or maybe not, since you haven't shown yourself.**

**I think I'm going crazy trying to figure out who you are I miss your letters over the summers. Does Voldemort hve something to do with this?**

**Well I hope you catch my sanity**

** - R.J.L.**

I smiled at the letter, folding it away. I pulled out my writing equipment and started on my reply with Zephyr sleeping next to me. It was my spare block after Care of Magical Creatures; Sirius had Muggle Studies at the moment (took it to piss of his parents). So I was left by myself to my own peace of the out doors.

Aries, a nickname my pen pale gave to me after a series of odd events. I was headed to my room to get the letter to Zephyr to deliver in the morning back in 4th year. I tripped on an ink well someone left lying on the ground, thus splattering ink on my last envelope (I was going to get more during a Hogsmeade trip that was coming up). Remus seemed to have read into the dots of splatter _way_ too much. He saw the constellation for Aries the Ram and has since referred to me as Aries. But here's the real kicker, I'm born an Aries.

** ! **

_-Remus' POV-_

**Dear R.J.L.,**

**I wasn't expecting a letter so soon, nor was I going to reply so fast. But I'm sending this to quiet your mind for sleep. **

**First thing's first, I guess, Voldemort and summer. I'm a Hogwarts student, as you have worked out, and I'm safe here, ideally. You have no need to worry about Voldemort when it concerns me. I'm merely hiding from some people and by extension, Voldemort too. As for the letters halting when summer comes around, well to simply put it, it's unfair to make Zephyr, the Barred Owl that's been delivering the letters, to fly such a grand distance. And yes, I happen to know where you live, and no, I didn't stalk you home one holiday. Let's just say that my summers aren't on the island of Great Britain. **

**It also seems unfair that I know who you are and you don't even know my gender. You've got it correct that I'm shy to show myself. Heck, you wouldn't even know me if not for that stupid bird back in first year. But I'll make a deal with you: if you can find me and you're absolutely sure that it's me, then I'll tell you so, in person. Don't go mixing me up with your fan girls. I'll sound plenty more girly if I was a fan girl. And that brings us to my gender; I'm a girl, and I'm not offended that you might have thought me a bloke. The boyish qualities are probably from the influence of all the guys I live with. You're correct that I'm in 6****th**** or 7****th**** year. I'm no staff member. Telling you my house will be too obvious as to who I am, or at least lowers the pool from about 40 to 10. **

**You can ask away, but I might not always answer, or have an answer for that matter. I wish you good luck in finding me.**

I frowned at the letter. 'Well, it's not her to come right out and go. "Here I am!" or something like that.' This was not going to be easy. My eyes scanned the words again at the comfort and privacy of my bed. I sighed heavily putting the letter down. At least I know that she's a girl now. That eliminates half the populations.

'Who could you be hiding from? Who has you so scared that you can't even send a letter to a friend…?' She claims she's safe here. She wouldn't tell me more than this on her situation. 'I hope you're alright.'

** ! **

"Quit glaring at the mandrake, Hun. It's cut itself," Sirius sung out, nudging Seiki's side as he pulled on his gloves.

"What in their right mind would fucking cut themselves…?" she asked back in a blank tone, still glaring.

"Language, young lady," Madam Sprout tutted from behind me.

"Sorry, Madam Sprout," she mumbled. She wasn't too strict with Seiki, opting to let the girl's vulgar slips slide.

"What's up with the fancy white earmuffs?" Sirius wondered, tugging at the pair on her head.

"They're a pair I leave here since the class ones provided always look like this." The girl tossed the torn up ends attached to a broken band. They didn't look like that 10 minutes ago from what I remembered, having gone to get a hand full for Sirius, James, Peter and myself. Alexia volunteered to fetch them for her roommates. "Wouldn't block shit. Sorry, Madam Sprout….I had helped out here before you came along…."

"Teachers' pet. Ow." He winced when Seiki's foot stomped onto his. "What has gotten my sweetheart in this foul mood? You slept in this morning." True, Seiki was never in Divination. She had Muggle Studies last year, with Sirius.

"I just don't like cutting up Mandrakes. It's killing a person with that face staring at you and they kind of…."

"Shriek like a banshee?"

"…Yeah…."

"Everyone has their earmuffs on?" Madam Sprout yelled. "No fooling around this time, since these mandrakes are mature! And their screams will _kill_ you!" I wanted so badly to ask why we were doing this. "Ready! Go ahead!" At that, all we heard was muffled screams that were still deafening, which made me wonder how loud was Madam Sprout yelling.

Seiki was right. It feels like I'm killing a person or animal not chopping up a plant. It was flailing and screaming on the cutting board. I winced then its mouth latched on my finger. I wasn't the only one wildly swinging their hand trying to free a trapped appendage. James had smacked Lily with the foot of his plant, and the redhead was in the mists of screaming over the screeching at him with a knifed between them. So James had his hands full with worrying about the knife and trying to be free of the mandrake's mouth.

I looked over to Peter. He…. 'Where did he go…?' I had no idea where he disappeared to. My eyes landed on Sirius, who was having the problem like most; where to make the first chop. His knife would nick at the head, neck, stomach, legs, arms, everywhere, but never making a chop. He's even shut his eye to bring down the blade blindly, but thankfully Seiki stopped that bad decision just before Sirius nicked his own fingers. She said something, but I doubt anyone heard it. And…that started the two off into screaming "WHAT?" at each other.

"I SAID YOU WERE ABOUT TO CUT OFF YOUR HAND!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO!"

"SO YOU'RE GOING TO CUT OFF YOUR OWN FINGERS!" Well that answers her question about what would cut themselves. "YOU'RE CRAZY!"

"HOW WOULD YOU DO IT!"

"YOUR MANDRAKE'S RUNNING AWAY!" It was true; Sirius' mandrake can be seen, scurrying down the table. The Slytherin girls tried catching it. But for a thing with long roots hanging of its feet, it was agile. Sirius was soon seen chasing the annoying plant and avoiding its mouth.

Seiki and I made eye contact. Her hands reached out, knife in hand. I backed away. Seiki wasn't always known for being gentle. I've seen her chop things in Potions and Herbology when she was irritated. I did not want her knife anywhere near me after she stomped on Sirius. She smiled, waving me over, since the table wasn't going to allow her through. She jerked forwards, grabbing onto the roots of my mandrake and slicing them. It screamed, most likely in pain (I would in its place), making it all the more human like. But my finger was free, and she dropped it on my cutting board. With a quick and decisive stroke of the blade, it landed in the mandrake's mouth.

"THERE! IT CAN'T BITE ANYMORE!" Once I had enough sense to look up from the horror on my cutting board (the mandrake was still flailing around with the lower jaw moving about), I found Seiki's mandrake half diced and its legs were kicking…still… She glanced up at my face and started laughing, holding her gut. 'What could she by finding funny…?' (I think she was laughing at my expression of pure terror.) "JUST GET IT OVER WITH, REMUS!" She caught one of the rolling legs and began bringing the knife down on the cutting board with quick chops.

"Watch out!" I said when I spotted a thorn covered vine was rising up from behind the young girl. She didn't hear me, having moved onto the last bit of her mandrake. "WATCH OUT!" I yelled louder, pulling her half onto the table.

"SHIT!" she swore when the vine wrapped around her leg. She kicked violently at a gnarled stump, as her hands tried to free her leg. Another vine clutched onto her wrist.

I drew my wand. "Diffindo!" I casted on the vine on her wrist and her hand grabbed the knife, slicing at the vines attacking her. With a rather strong kick, the stump flew off somewhere into another isle. She grabbed my mandrake, glancing around and then dicing it like she should be a chef. She could be a chef with her skills but from what I heard, she sucked at it. The flailing root was turned into even cubes.

"IT'S GOING TO COME BACK!" she said, removing her gloves and motioning me over to the professor. "MADAM SPROUT! A SNARGALUFF IS LOOSE! I'M GOING TO THE HOSPITAL WING!" She waved at her bloody limbs.

Madam Sprout frowned, going off after the stump. "MISTER LUPIN! PLEASE MAKE SURE SHE GETS THERE!"

_-Seiki's POV-_

'THOSE FUCKING FAN GIRLS! JEEZE THIS WAS MY FAVOURITE SHIRT TOO!' I grumbled, walking out of Greenhouse Three. I grabbed my pack on the way and stuffed the muff into it once I was safe of not dying from the screaming.

"Seiki! Wait up!" Remus called, running after. His voice was rougher than usual, raw even. My own throat hurt. "Should you be walking?"

"I'm okay," I muttered, still in a foul mood. 'Merlin's beard my voice….' This wasn't the first time a particular fan girl of Sirius' sicced a vicious plant on me. Sure I knew just which one was behind it, but I had nothing to pin her with. I can just get her back without getting myself in too much trouble. But still, my favourite school shirt is all bloody.

"Umm…thanks for the help."

"Nah. We're even," I smiled, shrugging it off. "Crazy fan girls are getting more and more vicious."

"…You mean someone sent that?"

"Hmmm? Yeah, happens all the time. I'm pretty used to it." I headed up the stairs hurriedly. My health was rather poor, so getting to the Hospital Wing as fast as possible was preferable. "It's just plain annoying now."

"Sending something like that is a bit extreme."

I just chuckled at him. He's a little naïve to the girl's evil side, but that's surprising. Cross wasn't too kind with their break up. "Well, I can say the girl's not going to be getting full marks today. She hasn't even started cutting the mandrake."

"You know who it is?" I merely smiled at him and shook my head. Not at the fact that I didn't know but at how blind everyone was to this. "…This lesson was…."

"Disturbing?" I offered. "Mandrakes aren't difficult to dice if a person could get over the fact that they seem like a lived human until they're all cubes. A little hard to move in the shape of a cu…." An arm caught me as I slipped. My world was a blur of grey and a patch of beige.

"Seiki…?"

"Wha…? Ugh…I feel light headed…." Merlin's no! Don't go shaking me around! I'm going to puke! No, I didn't eat breakfast, since I barely made it to class on time. I was pulled onto Remus' back as he hurried up the steps and down the halls. There was more vomit inducing moments before slowly, I felt like blood was flowing around to everywhere it needed to be and not out of my body.

"You've got to be more careful, Miss Narusei," Pomfrey chided.

"What did you give me…?" I asked. There was this foul taste stuck on my tongue. "Ack."

"You were poisoned too, my dear. You should rest here until the end of class. Can't be too careful."

I nodded weakly. Bad idea! My world took me for another stomach sickening joy ride. "Thanks….Can I at least down a bucket of sugar while I'm here?"

"That's quite unhealthy. Here, a blood loli."

I grinned at her and she smiled back before leaving to tend to other matters. I felt eyes on me as I unwrapped the loli and spotted Remus. I smiled at him. "Thanks for bringing me up here."

"You know who attacked you," he stated. I smiled and leaned back against the headboard. "Who is it?"

"No one you need to worry about."

"We made a deal with you to protect you. We clearly failed."

"No. You've stopped plenty attempts already," I chuckled. "Just drop this, Remus. You don't want to know who it is."

"What? Is she someone I know?"

"No duh. Hogwarts' student," I grinned. 'You, of everyone, most certainly wouldn't want to know.' I patted the area of the mattress I cleared up by moving my legs. "I can handle anything this particular person can possibly dish out. Ugh, we still sound like toads."

Remus chuckled, sitting down. "You sound worse than me."

"Of course. I was yelling with Sirius. What kind of Beater would cut off a few fingers?"

"Are you going for the tryouts?"

I shrugged. "When are they anyways?"

"Sunday at…" he looked away nervously.

"It's in the morning, isn't it?" He nodded. I think I've snapped at him on a few occasions in the early morning. Mainly from the Marauders' racket that caused me to storm down stairs, chasing them about with anything weighted to shuck at them. "Okay, just tell James not to wake me rudely like last year if he wants me as Seeker."

"Deal," he said, rubbed the back of his head.

I laughed at his actions. "I'm sorry for whatever I threw at your head last year."

"A lamp."

"Ow… Sorry, mate. I didn't dent anything, did I?"

"Nope. Was that the reason you quit Quidditch? You woke on the wrong side?"

"Well…that had been part of it. I'd probably be positioned as a Beater if I wasn't claimed a hazard. But then my arms aren't that strong."

"What's the real reason then?"

"Saw no point of it. I'm not the sporty type."

"Then why play in 4th year?"

"Ah, James caught me catching the Snitch for Hooch," I answered lightly. "Back in 3rd year. Been bugging me since, but I refused every time. By the time tryouts came around again, he learned that he had to something to get me to join. Watched him help with the Cornish pixies. Impressed me with kindness, so I agreed the next time he asked."

"You're odd, Seiki."

"Life's more fun that way. You're an odd bunch too, hectic as hell to be around. But fun."

"…Thanks…I think…."

"You're welcome." I sighed looking down at the sleeve that's been destroyed. "…there goes my favourite shirt."

"Here. Reparo. Skurge," he casted with a soft smile.

"Thanks," I grinned. "…How are you holding up after…um…."

"A lot better. Getting over it." He knew what I was referring to, Cross.

_-Remus' POV-_

'Why was everyone so worried about that?' I wondered.

"Oh!" Seiki exclaimed, hopping out of bed and going for her bag. She was grinning happily like a boy having found some worm to show his mother. She was fussing with something and suddenly a swallow flew towards me, landing on my hand. Then it got much lighter, a charmed origami. "Thanks for today. Probably be stuck here for ages growing mold if you weren't there. If you want something else, I could make another thing given some time."

I shook my head. "I like this."

She jumped onto the bed, but somehow utterly missed the entire thing. I managed to catch her by the back of her shirt. She was a little light so I had no problem. She laughed nervously, facing me. "I feel so uncoordinated…" she giggled.

"Just make sure she stays seated until the medicine's side effects wear off her, and the damage should be minimal," Madam Pomfrey stated lightly. "And watch her limbs, they can hit harder than you expect."

"Weee!" the girl sung out with her arms out as if she was flying. Yup, she hits harder than expected, or maybe a whack to the chest from that angle hurt more….

** ! **

"Oh, Merlin…" Seiki groaned. Her flushed face buried in her hands. I couldn't help but chuckle at her bizarre potion induced behaviour. She glared at me through her fingers. "Your mates better not find out about this. Sirius will be spiking my pumpkin juice like a mad man."

"…Yeah, he would." She glared harder. For an innocent appearing girl, her glare was strong. "Okay, okay. Don't burn holes into my head. I won't say a thing."

She grinned, putting her hands down. That was a turn of emotions. "Come on, I'm starving!" she exclaimed after the lunch chime. She grabbed a bunch of things, one of which was my sleeve and raced down the halls, much more coordinated than moments ago.

"No running!" I heard someone say and she slowed her pace, though only by a smidgen.

"Hey, where were the two of you halfway through Herbology?" Sirius demanded once we came to a stop. His voice was much more raw than mine or Seiki's. "Have you been cheating on dear old Sirius, Sweetheart?"

"Of course," the girl replied jokingly, taking her usually seat next to the Black. "You're so _old_."

"…Hey!" I shook my head at them, as I took the free seat next to the girl. They really were quite the pair.

Her hand floated on all the dishes before she rested her elbows on the table. "I got attacked by a rogue plant while you were chasing your mandrake like a dog with a cat." She pulled out her wand and Sirius grabbed the jug of pumpkin juice.

He was about to pour her a glass when he bumped into a barrier. He furrowed his brow smacking it with his hand. "Hun, what's this for?" he demanded. Then suddenly screams erupted from all over the Great Hall. Seiki turned her head and smiled at him, knowingly. "…How did…?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't feel like eating or drinking any of the bugs you lot used." She muttered a word and Sirius hand slammed onto her shoulder, since he was still whacking away.

"Oops. Sorry, Hun."

"I suggest that you lot start pretending like the rest of us before the professors zero on you," she warned, flicking a worm at Sirius' face. She stood up, taking her pack with her. "I'm going to find something that I can actually stomach." With that, she hurriedly sped out of the room. She was really disturbed by bugs.

"She's never going to go out with you if you keep bringing bugs into her life, Padfoot," James said sagely with Peter nodding.

"Hey, James, have you notice any one particular girl picking on Sirius' sweetheart?" I asked. He shook his head after a long thought. "Well, the Snargaluff was sent to attack her." The Potter sighed heavily. "Oh, by the way, she says not to wake her up like last year for tryouts." James jumped up and leapt about, dancing with a very angered Lily Evans.

"Seems like Prongs has a death wish," Sirius commented. "Evans already lost her voice from scream at him all Herbology." He looked over to me. "Shall we rescue him?"

"I guess." With that, we crawled under the table. I peeled the Chaser's arms off my fellow Prefect. Sirius and Peter spirited away with James. "Umm…You should rest your throat, Lily…." With that, I darted after my roommates.

** ! **

**AN:** Please review ^^, much appreciated.


	4. Nothing is as Seen

**4****th**** Bell – Nothing is as Seen**

_-Remus' POV-_

"Quit struggling, Hun," Sirius said, as we dragged the reluctant Seiki down the halls on the third floor. "Oh you're being childish." For some reason or another, the girl had refused to leave her bed and Lily being a good friend, made sure she was going to be at their Defence Against the Dark Arts class to make my life tutoring her easier.

"It's not going to be bad," I told her. "Why are you so against this? Are you like this with every new teacher? We'll be sure the fan girls stay away."

She managed to shake us off near the entrance to room 3C. She crossed her arms and her face set in a strict frown. "You're not planning to skip my class, are you?" a deep voice said smoothly, coming from directly behind Seiki who was between Sirius and I, the others were walking in front. The girl glanced up behind her at the new professor who was the same height as James. "Na. Ru…Sei…." Seiki scoffed, storming into the room as the school bell chimed. "Well? Are the rest of you going to sit down? Class is in session." He impatiently tapped his right shoulder with the Daily Prophet he rested on there in his hand. One look from that deep amethyst eye, we all scurried of for seats.

"Did you hear him approach?" James hissed back to Peter and I. We all shook our heads.

"He appeared out of nowhere," Sirius added next to him, and we all nodded.

"It seemed like he came from the shadows," Peter corrected.

"I don't think that's possible," I muttered.

"It could be the Dark Arts."

"Yeah, that mask has to be something to do with it," James inserted quickly.

"No wonder Seiki wanted to run. This is creepy," Sirius shivered. "It's not saf…." We all clammed up when he, the professor, came to a brief stop by our rows. His eye drifted in our direction and we all ducked our heads. It's like he could hear from far away or he was reading our minds. It was only a second's pause before he continued on to the front of the room through the aisles to his neat desk: quill standing at the ink well at the top right corner of his writing mat that was centered on the surface; a neatly piled parchments placed in between lined up textbooks and a stack of envelopes, all of which were opened with a knife, a sharp on at that; and an onyx paper weight of some creature I didn't recognize was standing on an open letter.

I think it's agreed upon that we all expected to be in some room in the basement that was a mix of dungeons and torture chambers with half dying creatures everywhere. The air would be difficult to breath and we would barely be able to see what was on our desk. But that prediction was completely off. It couldn't be more off. (We previously had a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher like that some years ago.)

The room was lit naturally from the windows, which the curtains were up and out of the way. It wasn't sunny today, so there was no blaring reflection in our eyes. The windows were even opened. We were breathing in very fresh air, and we could hear the birds singing. I don't even see glass in the holes of the wall. The room was rather plain compared to the other professors, actually he looked our age, if not only a couple years older. It was strange how the room was so…open feeling.

A clunk of glass on wood announced to us that the professor has reached his deck and placed down his mug filled with whatever he was drinking from lunch. A thunk came with him slapping the newspaper on the writing mat. "For those who weren't listening three nights ago or had forgotten, I'm Professor Riventzel, your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," he stated before looking up to glance over his students.

'Could he see with his right eye…?' I wondered and his eye landed on me. I stiffed pondering if he could really read my thoughts or not, and the eye moved on.

"This is a N.E.W.T. Level course and I expect you to behave. If you can't do such a simple task, I strongly suggest you step out of the room and waste someone else's time. If you're not capable of shutting your mouth when I speak or whoever is suppose to be talking at that moment, then you'll be kicked out of my classroom until I see fit to let you back in. It's not only disrespectful to me but to your fellow peers…" His eye kept flickering back to us. 'Does he know we were behind the bug fiasco?' I thought as he went on about a bit of the things we'll be covering after other rules of common sense in a manner that had us all afraid to breath even. "Any questions?" he ended the monologue.

He nodded for Kyra Atterberry, a Hufflepuff Beater, to speak. "How old are you?" I gave her a quite glance before staring dead ahead. 'Was she not terrified…?' Or perhaps he just zeroed us out. "You look familiar." She was after all one of the more out spoken and confident girls in our year. Her confidence was more than Sirius I would guess.

Professor Riventzel raised the one visible eyebrow at her. He closed his eye as he leaned back onto the neat desk. "You would have at least seen me once in your first year here, Atterberry." That meant he was in his early twenties. 'How did he get the teaching position?' That was young for a professor.

"What house were you in?"

The young man sighed heavily, his arms crossing over his chest. "Slytherin." Seems obvious. "No more questions about myself. Are there questions relating to the course?" He opened his eye to look over the students before he continued on. "Today will ne an introductory of non-verbal spells. We'll be working on them throughout the year. It requires plenty of practice to accomplish." He straightened up. "Would anyone like to give it a shot before we move on? I need a demonstration."

For some reason James volunteered himself. 'Wait…Lily…of course….' He stood at the front of the class. He swung his arm as if to cast something, but nothing happened.

"Clear your mind, Potter." He can read minds! James tried again. "Concentrate." Again, nothing. James grinned nervously, running his hand through his hair. "Five points to Gryffindor. Sit down, Potter." James did looked surprised, we all were. He gave points for attempting the spell…. Professor Riventzel walked part way down the aisle, following him. "Anyone else willing to try? No? Then how about someone who knows the technique come up and demonstrate?" He was staring at Seiki, who was ignoring him. "How about you, Narusei?" She still ignored him.

"That Mudblood can't do anything right. You'll send one of us to the infirmary, and Merlin forbid it be me."

"Mudblood?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow at Seiki. He grabbed her by the back of her collar and lifted her out of her seat, walking to the front of the classroom. 'Oh Merlin, what was he going to do with Seiki!' The girl thrashed out for a moment for dangling from there limply. "Five points from Gryffindor. There will be no name calling in my class, Cross." His deep amethyst eye shot a glare over his shoulder. Alexia's mouth clammed shut as her cheeks turned red.

He dropped the young girl on her feet and she whirled around. "You could at least tell m – " The Celestine eyes glared harder at the professor. He had silenced her wandlessly. She drew her wand and said something to him not that she was able to voice it.

"A simple levitation charm should suffice." Seiki rolled her eyes, and did the swish and flick motion on the paper weight. She floated it up to the ceiling. "Good work. Ten points for Gryffindor." He patted the girl on the shoulder, breaking her spell. The paper weight fell towards his table before she caught it with another levitation spell. Hurriedly, she set it down, as the professor waved at her.

"Hmph," she huffed, going to sit down next to Zeva. 'She's not afraid of him…?' I should be asking instead: how does she know how to do nonverbal spells and how did he know that?

"This should be a repeat of your first year Charms lesson, but with silence," he said and feathers appeared on our desks with a simple mutter of a word covered by a clap of his hands. "Narusei, a word." With that, the two stepped out of the room and into the hall.

"Why did you volunteer?" Sirius demanded, facing James who grinned cheekily. "You're bonkers, Prongs."

"It wasn't that scary, actually. He even gave points for trying."

"He's scary! Terrifying!"

"He'll hear you," Peter hushed Sirius' loud voice.

"Did you see how he just plucked Seiki from her seat? And then he silenced her with a point of the finger."

"Wait a second….Riventzel, Sirius, doesn't that name sound familiar to you?"

"They're that Pureblood extremist family," the Black answered. "I think they're a little older than my family, but they've been wiped out. All killed, with that Muggle family. This bloke can't be from that family."

"I heard about that too," I noted. It was everywhere in the news. One of the mot prominent Pureblood families, the Riventzel, and the entire family was slaughtered along side a Muggle family. There was an up roar about the whole thing and no one could find the killer or killers. Some suspected Voldemort, but…the Riventzel family supported him whole heartedly.

_-Seiki's POV-_

"Just leave me alone, Riv."

"Do you know who that girl is, Seiki? She dangerous for you."

"I can take care of myself."

"Stay away from her. This matter is bigger than just you."

"She's not innocent as she makes herself to be. She wouldn't dare lash out completely against me. And, she has no idea just who I am, Riv."

"You're trying to erase yourself, Seiki. We saved you once. We might not be so lucky next time. She's not just some classmate of yours. You have no clue as to who she is."

"She has something to do with someone I've had a not so nice encounter with and has the initials, A.E.? Or that her father has a similar position as the previous woman?"

"…How did you know that…?"

"I can save my own arse, and there won't _be_ a next time. I'm not that helpless 5 year old girl you first met."

"You weren't helpless, you refused help, and you still are."

I glared at him and then directed at the innocent door. "I was 5!" I flung open the door and went straight to setting fire to my feather, well the one he's lending me. Peter managed to explode his a couple of moments later, and I found myself laughing my head off. I kept ignoring Riv as he walked to his desk, and drenched me, because of the feather on fire, with an Agumenti Charm, but that didn't stop my laughing. I think I've gone over the edge of sanity before my best friend, Remus.

"Hun!" Sirius hissed, shaking my shoulder. I looked up at him and he placed a finger to his lips. "We're supposed to be quiet." That, for some odd reason or another, made me laugh more. "Seiki, shhh, you'll die."

"Professor Riventzel isn't one to kill his students," I chuckled out, shaking my head. I could feel Riv's glare on the back of my head. "Loosen up, Sirius."

"…" He glanced at the professor then back at me. I was still dripping wet but I didn't feel like doing much about it, and it wasn't long before Riv sent Hot-Air Charm my way so I wouldn't get sick. "…You sure…?"

I nodded, getting up from the floor. "Clear your head and concentrate, just as he side," I grinned. Ahh, Peter, he seemed to be the one to snap me out of my foul mood, put there by Lily drenching me, this has happened a couple of times today and I just woke up (missed lunch to sleep), to get me out of bed. Didn't help that I had a bumpy ice slide down to the Common Room and was whisked to a class that I rather not be in. "See, James' seems to be improving by leaps and bounds."

"Shh, you're talking too loud."

"I don't mind talking if you're helping each other, Black," Riv cut in, taking a seat at his desk and smoothly opening an envelope.

"Oh…." His expression, Sirius' blank and bewildered look, had me laughing again, and Riv glaring…again. I get that he was just as annoyed with me as I was with him, maybe even more. I wasn't being very appreciative of his help, the reason I figured he was here in the first place. I nudged Sirius to his seat with my hand. "…Are you sure he's not evil or something?"

"Pfft. Go ask him for help then, Mister Black, and see for yourself." I took his seat and flicked my wand at his feather, sending it into his hand. "He doesn't bite like me. Or would you rather I make this into a dare, love?"

His cheeks flushed red in anger. "I'm no coward." At that, he stormed off to Riv and paused in front of him, trying to figure out what to do. He's not one to ask for help, from professors no less. 'Oh this is priceless!' I chuckled. "I never knew you were this evil, Seiki," James commented, stopping his feather twitching. "Though I knew you bite." I snapped my jaw at him and he backed away. "What did he give you out in the hall?"

"A shot of fire whiskey," I joked, flicking my wand and sticking the feather to James forehead. My odd behaviour was due to me over covering my irritation that Riv was going to interfere with my school life a lot more than I thought he would. "Hey, lay off Lily for awhile, would you?"

"Why?" he whined.

"She lost her voice. Let it heal before she attempts telling you off again. You wouldn't want dear Lily to be a mute, would you?" He shook his head and I smiled at him. "Good boy," I joked, patting his arm. "I'll try extra hard tomorrow." My job since this whole James chasing Lily thing happened was to put a wedge in between them as requested by my old tutor. I've chased him around with a broom on a few occasions but I do ignore half the attempts. I could see James really likes the redhead. Who am I to stop him? I looked over to Riv and laughed. "Sirius is still just standing there…."

"You put him there."

"Fine, I'll bail him out. Oh, and imaging the result. He seemed to have forgotten that tip," I said, walking up to Sirius. "Professor Riventzel, could you give me some pointers for nonverbal spells? My levitation charm doesn't seem to be working like usual."

"You wand motions are completely off," Riv said nonchalantly, drawing his wand. He wasn't off about that either, I forgot what I was suppose to do for the motion besides the words _'Swish and flick, swish and flick, swish and flick,_' repeating in my head in Flitwick's voice. Riv demonstrated with his wand, levitating a charms book into my hands. 'Gee thanks. You know I can barely read properly.' The letters are read very slowly and carefully to make sure that I don't end of with a different meaning to a sentence with the same words. The book opened to the page that I should be looking over. "That should help. If you're still having trouble, you can come back, and Black, are you going to stand there the entire lesson?"

"Uhh…." I grabbed the young Blacks sleeve as I walked back to our area of desks. I left him to stand or do whatever he wanted as I sat on his desk to stare blankly at the textbook. 'He knows I can barely read. Why give this to me…?' I rubbed my hands together concentrating on a spell the people of Evelyn Estate made, before covering my eyes with them. I looked at the page again.

**5 AM. Thanatos. Be there.**

Well there's no way in hell I could miss read that into some sentence that makes sense to me. I shot him a glare. I hate waking up before noon, and 5 in the morning was ridiculous. I have tryouts to get to. He glanced over at me and that pretty much told him that I knew what was on the page. I'm going to sleep early tonight… which doesn't agree with me. I'm a night owl that is why I love to sleep in. 'Oh bloody hell, I'm not going to sleep,' I decided.

"Earth to Seiki," I heard someone say loudly by my ear. I jerked away, covering my ringing ear. "Oh, you're back, Hun," Sirius grinned as I shoved his face away. "I called you half a dozen times."

My head was throbbing in pain. I did not break that spell properly and everything to do with my eyes _hurt_. "I'm concentrating here."

"Must be to be ignoring me."

"Just go chase some bird, Sirius. I'm not feeling all to well at the moment….."

_-Remus' POV-_

"Whoa, Hun?" Sirius called, miscatching the girl. She crashed against a desk and laid on the ground, passed out.

Professor Riventzel got up from his seat, hurriedly making his way to us. He shook his head when got to her. "Quit shaking her like that. She's not going to wake."

"What happened?" Sirius demanded.

"Exhaustion. Just leave her to sleep for a bit." He swung his arm and Seiki was sent flying out of the room.

"…What did you do to her…?"

"…She's with Madam Pomfrey…. Where else would I send her to…?" We look at each other in silence as he went back to his desk with his textbook.

"What is up with your girlfriend today? It's like she's gone bonkers," Peter commented.

Sirius shrugged. "Woke up on the wrong side of the bed again? At least she's not tearing heads off of every thing in her path."

"I've noticed that she's missed a lot of class during the year. More than Moony." I tensed at the implications. "There's no pattern to her disappearances." James leg flew backwards, kicking him in the shin. "It's more than Snivellus suspecting," he muttered. 'Who? Who else could it be…?'

"Evans, maybe," James offered, looking over to the redhead and it was Sirius' turn to do the kicking. "Ow…." That turned into a heavy sigh, eyes still on the young lady. "What the bloody….Uhh…. Sorry professor…." He was stuck trying to remove the feather the new professor suck to his nose, which just caused him to keep sneezing. He was a unique teacher, something I didn't expect from him.

"Fifteen points to Gryffindor and Hufflepuff," he suddenly said without looking up from his letter.

There was a squeal from behind me, Kyra. "I got it to float for a moment!"

That broke my concentration and my feather drifted to the floor. "No wonder Moony was so quiet," Sirius chuckled, slapping my shoulder in good nature. 'Professor Riventzel might not be so bad after all,' I thought with a smile.

** ! **

**AN:** Review please ^^. I'd like to know how you find the story thus far.


End file.
